1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the display of information.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional systems for social network analysis provide for analyzing relationships between multiple elements by associating each element with a node in a graph. The links between nodes represent relationships between the multiple elements. Where individuals are represented as nodes, the links typically represent binary or ordinal valued relationships between the individuals. However, real individuals are typically linked by more than one attribute or feature. These additional attributes or features are difficult to represent and/or process using the conventional tools of social network analysis.